1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher in which an air brake having an improved configuration is mounted to a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an apparatus that automatically removes food residue adhered to bowls, spoons, and various other cooking utensils (hereinafter referred to as ‘dishes’) using detergent and wash water.
A dishwasher includes a tub in which dishes are received, a sump mounted to the bottom of the tub, wash water being stored in the sump, a withdrawable dish basket disposed in the tub, and a nozzle assembly to inject wash water. After dishes are stored in the dish basket, wash water is moved to the nozzle assembly via pumping of a wash water pump mounted in the sump. Thereby, the dishes are washed by the wash water injected from the nozzle assembly.
During washing and rinsing cycles of dishes, hot wash water is used, and thus hot and humid air is generated. The resulting air is discharged through an air brake mounted to the tub. In addition, during a drying cycle, dry outside air is introduced through the air brake to enhance drying performance.
In recent years, built-in dishwashers have been increasingly used. Since built-in dishwashers are usually surrounded by wood furniture, the hot and humid air discharged from the air brake may cause damage to the furniture. Moreover, the built-in dishwashers may exhibit poor drying efficiency due to difficulty in the introduction of dry outside air.